Perspektif
by aokocchi
Summary: Karma tak tahu kenapa pikirannya melayang ke gadis bermegane itu. Akhir-akhir ini Karma sering memikirkannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. /Karmanami/


Kalian tahu sendiri kan, perempuan yang paling dekat dengan Karma itu Manami? Karma merasa nyaman di dekat Manami, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Karma sendiri juga bingung sih, sebenarnya kenapa dia nyaman bersama Manami? Padahal Manami introvert dan pemalu, berkebalikan dengan dirinya. Kalau bicara tentang seseorang yang mirip Karma, mungkin Nakamura Rio lah orang yang tepat. Sifatnya yang jahil, otak yang encer serta hobi mengganggu Nagisa, sangat mirip dengan Karma. Bedanya mungkin Rio tidak sadis seperti Karma, dan tidak suka bolos juga. Tapi, Karma merasa tidak bisa terlalu terbuka kalau sedang berbicara dengan Rio, walaupun apapun yang mereka obrolkan pasti nyambung, karena kemiripan pola pikir. Yah mungkin karena Karma tahu persis dirinya seperti apa, dan Rio mirip dirinya. Pikirkan saja apa yang akan Karma lakukan jika seseorang curhat padanya, mungkin itulah yang akan dilakukan Rio juga-menurutnya. Seperti tidak mempercayai diri sendiri memang.

Tapi beda kalau dengan Manami. Manami merupakan pendengar yang baik. Dia merasa betah kalau lagi berdua sama Manami. Manami juga sepertinya lebih santai dan leluasa kalau sedang bersamanya. Bahkan Manami sedikitpun tidak merasa takut pada Karma yang notabene seorang setan jadi-jadian.

Manami dan Karma belakangan ini juga sering berduaan, sampai dua blonde belah tengah kelas E menyergap Karma sepulang sekolah-ketika ia selesai menemani Manami bereksperimen-dan meminta pajak jadian dengan paksa, mengikuti Karma sepanjang perjalanannya pulang ke rumah, bahkan sampai Karma masuk ke dalam rumah pun mereka masih memohon-mohon di depan pagar dengan nada yang memelas sampai-sampai para tetangga yang lewat mengira mereka adalah sepasang pengemis yang belum makan tiga hari. Karma memaklumi mereka karena memang sedang akhir bulan dan dompet mereka menipis. Karma akhirnya bilang pada mereka kalau ia dan Manami tidak pacaran-walaupun dia senang jika itu adalah sebuah kenyataan-dan akhirnya Hiroto dan Rio pulang dengan rasa kecewa yang mendalam. Di-PHP-in kata mereka. Dan mereka diam-diam sudah merencanakan cara untuk menyatukan Karma dan Manami, supaya dapet pajak jadian, katanya.

Ah, Karma tak mau pusing memikirkannya. Yang harus dia pikirkan sekarang adalah ulangan Matematika yang Koro-sensei berikan untuk latihan, berjumlah 10 soal-yang tingkat kesulitannya sudah jauh di atas soal Matematika untuk anak kelas 3 SMP umum, tentu saja. Mereka kan ikut standarnya Kunugigaoka yang kepseknya merupakan titisan lipan, yang menurun pada anaknya sang ketos.

Oke, lupakan ayah dan anak yang bermarga Asano itu. Sekarang waktu yang tersisa tinggal 10 menit, dan Karma baru menyelesaikan 1 soal. Tapi, dengan otak sejenius Karma, satu soal bisa ia kerjakan dalam waktu 40 detik, 20 detik menganalisa soalnya, 15 detik menghitung dan 5 detik menulis rumus dan jawabannya-karena ia sangat malas menulis cara penyelesaiannya yang lengkap, jadi yang ia tulis hanya rumus dasar dan jawabannya, cara yang lengkap sih sudah tercetak jelas di otaknya dan ia merasa tak perlu repot-repot untuk meng-copy paste ke lembar jawabannya, bahkan kertas buram yang sengaja Koro-sensei berikan hampir seluruhnya kosong, karena Karma hanya menggunakan sekitar 1/10 dari kertas tersebut sementara murid lain justru meminta kertas buram ekstra karena punyanya sudah habis.

Satu soal dalam 40 detik, berarti 9 soal 6 menit. Sisa waktu 4 menit bisa Karma gunakan untuk mengecek ulang jawaban, diam-diam memakan snack yang ia simpan di kolong meja, bahkan menjahili Terasaka Ryouma dengan potongan penghapus bekas. Tapi pikirannya malah kembali melayang ke seseorang yang duduk di depannya-bukan di depan persis sih, dari pandangan Karma arah jam setengah sebelas, atau 45 derajat di antara barat dan utara, atau arah barat laut, atau koordinat (-1,1) kalau Karma sebagai pusat koordinat kartesius tersebut yaitu (0,0) sebagai perpotongan antara garis horizontal x dan garis vertikal y-intinya dia adalah Okuda Manami.

Karma tak tahu kenapa pikirannya melayang ke gadis ber _megane_ itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, banyak perempuan yang lebih menarik daripada Manami. Kalau menurut teman sekelasnya yang bergender laki-laki, Kanzaki Yukiko lah yang paling menarik, empat lainnya adalah Yada Touka, Kurahashi Hinano, Kayano Kaede, dan Kataoka Megu. Tapi Karma tidak tertarik dengan dengan itu semua. Ketika ditanya siapa yang ia sukai, yang terpikirkan olehnya pertama kali adalah Okuda Manami. Alasannya, selain alasan yang ia sebutkan, ia juga menganggap Manami perempuan yang paling mudah diajak ngobrol, dan... manis.

Akhir-akhir ini Karma sering memikirkannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ekspresi Karma yang sedang melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri sangat memalukan sebenarnya. Bahkan Ryouma sudah mempunyai foto memalukan itu di hp miliknya, yang kalau Karma ketahui pasti pancaindra Ryouma sudah mati rasa akibat overdosis wasabi, atau yang paling buruk dijejalkan salah satu sianida buatan Manami.

Bel istirahat membuyarkan lamunan Karma. Dengan kecepatan Mach 20 yang seperti biasa, Koro-sensei mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawaban para siswa. Karma bergegas keluar, tak tahan dengan omelan Ryouma dan kawan-kawannya pada si gurita kuning yang sedang menyerigai lebar dengan wajah belang-belang kuning hijau.

"K-Karma-kun,"

Baru akan keluar kelas, langkah Karma terhenti oleh suara yang sangat familiar. Kenapa harus dia kenapaaa?

"Y-ya, Okuda-san?" Sial, kenapa dia harus gagap juga. Sepertinya lama-lama berdekatan dengan Manami juga berpengaruh pada kelancaran berbicara Karma.

"Ngg... Karma-kun dipanggil Koro-sensei di ruang guru."

Karma mengucapkan terimakasih lalu bergegas pergi. Dia takut kalau lama-lama sama Manami, nanti bisa diabetes. Karma sempat berpikir, ibunya Manami pasti ngidam makanan manis-manis sewaktu mengandung Manami. Kan jadinya Manami ikutan manis.

Sesampainya di depan ruang guru, Karma sudah disambut dengan seringai seperti biasanya Koro-sensei. Ia lalu mengisyaratkan Karma untuk duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Karma menurut.

"Jadi... ada apa Koro-sensei?" Katanya sambil memainkan pisau anti-sensei di jari-jarinya.

"Sensei perhatikan, kamu sering melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri," Karma mendelik.

"Lalu?"

"Kamu juga sering nggak fokus pelajaran, karena melamun," Karma diam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Apa kamu memikirkan Okuda-san?"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut-ralat, mendengar nama gadisnya disebut membuat pipi Karma merona tipis. ia memalingkan mukanya.

"N-nggak! A-aku nggak memikirkan dia!"

"Nurufufu... tapi wajahmu merona, Karma-kun~" wajah Koro-sensei pun berubah menjadi kuning strip hijau.

"Merona bukan berarti iya, kan?!"

"Sepertinya Karma-kun sudah tertular virus _tsun-tsun_ Asano-kun nih~" ejeknya. Kenapa nama anak sang titisan lipan itu juga dibawa-bawa?

"Karma-kun kalau suka Okuda-san bilang saja. Sensei rasa, Okuda-san juga menyukai Karma-kun. Sensei pernah loh, melihat Okuda-san lagi menatap Karma-kun dan Nakamura-san yang sedang berdua dengan tatapan cemburu."

Wow, Karma tak menduga hal ini.

"Oke, sudah selesai. Kamu boleh pergi sekarang Karma-kun." Koro-sensei menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Karma curiga itu adalah buku OTP-nya Koro-sensei di kelas E dan sang guru sedang menulis 'semi-canon' di bagian dia dan Manami.

Karma berjalan keluar ruang guru sambil memikirkan kalimat Koro-sensei. Manami cemburu. Dia membuat Manami cemburu. Entah kenapa, Karma merasa senang telah membuat Manami cemburu. Menurutnya, itu adalah suatu pencapaian yang patut dibanggakan. Kan tumben Manami yang biasanya tidak peka jadi cemburuan.

Oke, kita abaikan saja pemikiran Karma yang agak geser itu.

Sesampainya Karma di kelas, Karma langsung disambut oleh keheningan. Oh ya, Karma ingat, sekarang waktunya berenang dan teman-temannya pasti sedang dalam perjalanan ke kolam renang yang Koro-sensei buat. Karma ditinggal sendiri. Karma sih tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, dia kan sudah biasa bolos sendiri. Akhirnya Karma memutuskan untuk tidur di mejanya, karena semalam ia bermain game sampai jam 3 pagi, latihan buat ngalahin Yukiko katanya.

Saat ia melewati meja Manami, matanya menangkap suatu benda. Buku. Sebuah buku tulis Matematika biasa, sih. Tapi Karma mendadak kepo. Dia membuka buku itu, dan membetulkan beberapa jawaban yang salah serta menuliskan cara yang lebih efektif.

Dia membuka bagian belakang buku itu, matanya melebar seketika. Apa yang dilihat Karma berhasil membuat Karma merona parah.

 _Aku suka Karma-kun._

'Hei, hei, apa maksudnya ini? Manami suka sama aku? Emang ini Manami beneran yang nulis? Kalo jangan-jangan Terasaka gimana? Idih Nauzubillah kalo Terabaka itu. Eh tapi kayaknya ini Manami beneran deh, Terasaka tulisannya mana bisa sebagus ini,' batin Karma. Karma merasakan sensasi kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya. Bibirnya pun tanpa sadar melengkung ke atas, lalu dia menuliskan sesuatu di bawah tulisan Manami tadi, lalu menutup buku tersebut. Dia juga menyelipkan sebuah pulpen di antara halaman yang tadi sebagai penanda. Dia tersenyum, membayangkan bagaimana wajah Manami jika sudah melihat tulisan tersebut.

.

.

.

Manami merona. Ia menoleh perlahan ke arah si surai merah, yang sedang menyeringai.

 _Aku juga suka Manami-chan._

 **A/N:**

Ini nggak jelas, dan endingnya juga aneh.

Tapi demi OTP nggak apa-apa deh.


End file.
